Klaus and Caroline
]] The Relationship between Klaus and Caroline. This relationship started in episode'' Our Town, '''when Klaus saved Caroline when she had been bitten by Tyler. '''They are referred to by fans as Klaroline '' Season Two In this season Caroline and Klaus never saw each other,but he wanted to use her for the sacrifice in The Last Day, fortunately Damon saves her. Season Three The first time they meet is in The Reckoning, when Tyler begins transition and Klaus feeds him Elena's blood. In Our Town, during Caroline's birthday, Tyler unconsciously bites her long after Klaus's request for him to do so, which he refused. Immediately after the incident, Tyler tells Klaus. Klaus arrives at the Forbes' home to help Caroline, requesting Liz's support in exchange for her inviting him in to cure her daughter. Klaus enters Caroline's room, after which she questions whether or not he'd come to kill her. He asks her if she thinks that low of him to kill her on her birthday, to which she responds "Yes." He checks her bite and apologizes, telling her that she was simply collateral damage and that it was nothing personal. He comments that he loves birthdays, and Caroline rebuffs his comment, rhetorically asking him if he was a billion years old or so. He tells her that she'd have to adjust her perception of time due to the fact that she is now a vampire, and to celebrate that she is no longer bound by trivial human conventions. He explains to her that with her immortality as a vampire she is free, but Caroline disagrees, stating that she is dying instead. Klaus then tells her that he could let her die if she truly believed that her existence "had no meaning", admitting that he had thought about it himself several times. He then explains to her that the rest of the world is waiting for her, filled with great cities, art, music, and "genuine beauty", convincing her to want to stay alive. Klaus then gives her his blood. The next day, Caroline wakes up to find that the werewolf bite has healed, as well as a box on her bedside table, containing a bracelet left from Klaus. In Dangerous Liaisons, Klaus sends Caroline a dress and invites her to the ball his mother has arranged. Initially she refuses to go. When she sees Rebekah inviting Matt, she changes her mind. Unsuccessfully, she tries to find a dress in her wardrobe that she likes more than the one Klaus gave her before relenting and wearing the dress and his bracelet to the ball. Klaus notices her immediately however, his greeting is rebuffed as she soon rushes to find a drink instead. Klaus partners her during the Waltz, which she spends a lot of time staring over at Matt and Rebekah whilst giving an excuse of being unprepared as the reason she had worn his gown. Klaus counters by asking Caroline why, then, she is wearing his bracelet as well. Before she can reply, he compliments her dancing abilities and she declares that she is Miss Mystic Falls and Klaus confirms that he knows as much. Later, Klaus approaches Caroline outside whilst she is watching a horse and they discuss their respective relationships with their late fathers. Klaus relays a story of how one of his horses was once killed as his father tried to kill him. Again, Caroline reminds him that she is a good person and likes people and people like her, unlike him. She then turns and walks aways. He also shows her his collection of art, revealing that he is also an amateur artist and that her bracelet had once belonged to "a princess almost as beautiful as her." She rolls her eyes after hearing this causing Klaus to grimace slightly at her rejection of his compliment. Caroline isi then surprised to learn that the beautiful drawings before her are actually that of Klaus' own. He then offers to take her to see the beauty of thw world, offering to take her to Rome, Paris ... Tokyo, which makes them smile. Caroline asks what is is like to get whatever he wants at a snap of his fingers and comes to the conclusion that this is why he creates hybrids. The smile on Klaus' face falls and his voice deepens with threatening undertones telling her to stop making assumptions and to leave. Ignoring his words she continues to voice her realisation that teh reason he does this is because he father never loved him and so he believes that no one else would. She tells him the reason he doesn't connect with people is because he doesn't try. Caroline walks away in anger. Klaus' angered face falls in shock of her brutal honesty towards he almost follows her but stops himself. When Caroline returns home, he has left her another gift on her bed. Caroline discovers that he has drawn a portrait of her with the horse and thanked her for being so honest with him. In All My Children, Damon concocted a plan to try and get Elena out of harms way by trying to find a loophole; If one were to stab an original, all four would fall (Not including Klaus). In order to do so, he needed a distraction so that Alaric could puncture young Kol without Klaus knowing. This so happened to be Caroline. As Caroline walked into The Grill, Kol made a pun toward her, calling her a "tasty little thing", leaving Klaus to act protective over her and reply, "Say another word, and I'll tear out your liver." After Caroline rejected his advances, when asked if she would like to have a drink with them, acting upset, Klaus commented "Isn't she stunning?" and took his response, "She certainly looks good walking away from you", as a challenge to continue persuing her. Klaus gulps his drink down, then follows Caroline as she walks outside, almost getting hit by a car. He calls out to her and she responds, "Are you serious? Take a hint." Klaus continues to charm her, and apologizes about the little "spat" they had. She replies that she just wants him to leave her alone, as he still insists for her to "take a chance, talk to me, get to know me. I dare you." He smiles, and she agrees. She asks him, "What do you want to talk about?" and he responds, "I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, anything you want in life." She cleverly responds that she cannot be seduced by him, and he cleverly remarks that that is the reason he likes her. Klaus later feels a puncture in his heart, and goes into a rage, asking her what she did. She responds that she didn't do anything, he grabs her, asking her again. Her response is still, "I didn't do anything. Stop it." as he is hurting her. Klaus lets her go, and knows what has happened: Kol was stabbed. At the end of the episode, Klaus burns the sketches he drew of Caroline, trying to burn his feelings for her, as well. Quotes Season Three : : Are you going to kill me? : : On your birthday? You really think that low of me? : : Yes. :(He pulls aside her blanket to see the werewolf bite) : : That looks bad. My apologies, you're what's known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal. (He touches her bracelet) I love birthdays. : : Yeah. Aren't you, like, a billion or something? : : You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bond by trivial human conventions. You're free. : : No. I'm dying. : : And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I've thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret: There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. And you could have all of it. You could have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask. : : I don't wannna die. : : There you go, sweetheart. Have at it. Happy birthday, Caroline. :-- Our Town ---- : : Good evening. : : I need a drink. : : I'm glad you came. : : Well, it was either caviare or sympathy casseroles. : : I heard about your father. : : Don't. Seriously. : : Very well. On to more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress. : : I didn't really have time to shop. : : The bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that? You know, you're quite the dancer. : : Well, I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls. : : I know. : : You like horses. : : I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here. : : I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe? : : Yes. : : Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you. : : Well, I'm spoken for. By Tyler. : : I thought you two ended things. : : Yeah, because of you, and your freaky sire bond with him. : : So, you aren't spoken for. : : What about these? (She shows Klaus the bracelet) Where'd you steal this from? : : Well, that's a long story. But rest assured, it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you. :(She's skeptical. She sees drawings on the table and look at them) : : Wait a second. Did... Did you do these? : : Yeah. Actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been? : : I've never really been anywhere. : : I'll take you. Anywhere you want. Rome, Paris, Tokyo. : : Oh wow. Must be really nice to snap your fingers and get whatever you want. Is that why you collect hybrids? A little servant army to take you places and get you things. : : You're making assumptions. : : Then why do you need Tyler? Stop controlling him. Give him his life back : : You know, this has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave. : : I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off, but that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them :(She rips the bracelet from her wrist and throws it on the floor. Then, she leaves) :- Dangerous Liaisons ---- :Kol: I remember her from last night. She looks like a tasty little thing. : (To Kol) Say another word, and I'll tear out your liver. (To Caroline) Caroline! : Oh, it's you. : Join us for a drink? : I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks. : (to Kol) Isn't she stunning? : : Caroline! : Are you serious? Take a hint. : Don't be angry, love, we had a little spat. I'm over it already. : Oh, well I'm not. : How can I acquit myself? : You and your expensive jewelry, and your romantic drawings can leave me alone. : Oh, come on. Take a chance, Caroline. Talk to me. Come on, get to know me. I dare you. : Fine. So, what do you wanna talk about? : I wanna talk about you. (Caroline scoffs) Your hopes, your dreams; everything you want in life. : (laughs) Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you. : Well, that's why I like you. : : What is it? : What did you do? : Nothing. (Klaus grabs her roughly.) : What did you do?! : I didn't do anything, stop it! :-- All My Children Gallery Tumblr m0scubnPAR1rrz8cho1 500.png Tumblr m0sgecSarC1r4j9hqo1 500.png Tumblr m05lipL0aa1rqpc7ro3 250.jpg Tumblr m06reaLjfW1qenupfo1 500.jpg Tumblr m0l0n3DrUI1qd99v8o1 500.gif Tumblr m0poteDYYq1qj7hvgo1 500.gif Tumblr lt843t6jRz1r1oho4o1 r2 500.png Tumblr m0ndf6bBFu1r0u1neo1 500.png Tumblr m0najqANj21r5bhv2o1 500.jpg Tumblr m0n6nlWrKj1r8mfn8o1 r1 500.png Tumblr m0n1e2JaSI1ro5n6yo1 500.png Tumblr m0m5teQ64n1r5bhv2o1 500.jpg Tumblr ly8hv50Tla1qf8jkho1 500.jpg Tumblr m0kxjjwC9j1r5bhv2o1 500.jpg Tumblr m0i6r77wzY1r5bhv2o1 500.jpg Tumblr m0h5eerBGp1r5bhv2o1 500.jpg Tumblr m0ojhjZdow1r8mfn8o1 500.png Tumblr m0a7i2fQ4x1qdkavjo1 500.jpg Tumblr m0a1ptlzH21rnooa5o1 500.png Tumblr lzypqthpaG1rogp8fo1 500.jpg Tumblr lznv2ng23x1qd1ucno4 250.gif Tumblr lznv2ng23x1qd1ucno3 250.gif Tumblr lznv2ng23x1qd1ucno2 250.gif Tumblr lznv2ng23x1qd1ucno1 250.gif Tumblr lzws50Ot8a1rqpiwgo1 500.jpg Tumblr lzwk8epADy1rqpiwgo1 500.jpg 416833_339459706096261_106345739407660_928714_2000502749_n.jpg Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-28984160-486-321 (1).jpg klaroline-steroline-klaus-and-caroline-29655300-500-700.jpg Klaroline-3-klaus-and-caroline-29472947-1280-800.png|''You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you.'' tumblr_lyzo6zArZL1qiahp5o1_500.jpg|You and i we were born to die tumblr_lyxm2bysjv1r5ao6ao1_500.png|''you never said goodbye'' 422968_337179749657590_106345739407660_922806_1258025100_n.jpg|''You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you.'' tumblr_lz7da8bxtW1qcmja3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lz27hwPZ2c1qcmja3o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lz8953Yw8N1qjliq6o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lz94y3O60v1qbjflco1_500.jpg tumblr_lzn9c2n6R71qk3qsdo1_400.png|Candice Accola and Joseph Morgan tumblr_lzns3z7dtj1qjsk0wo3_r1_250.gif|Save me a dance,fondly,Klaus 427132_342525415789690_106345739407660_937270_175347686_n.jpg|Elena:The thing is,i couldn't' sleep very well last night. Klaus:I tried to tell Caroline not to scream so loud,but her attencion was focused on somewhere else Caroline:KLASU!! Caroline:I' sorry Elena,we found a closet full of drinks ,i thought you weren't at home,and one thing took to another tumblr_lze6l1PNwZ1qawqe4o1_500.png|''make my heart a better place'' tumblr_lzleww5Hmv1r5ao6ao1_500.png|everytime i 'CLOSE MY EYES '' it's like a dark paradise tumblr_lzn238DTmN1qi0k3go1_r1_500.gif|come on ''take a chance tumblr_lzvegkgBld1r9oy4uo1_500.jpg|fanmade tumblr_m0imawIGh81roysojo1_500.jpg tumblr_lz27hwPZ2c1qcmja3o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lzfxfrzLdM1qc5lheo1_500.png tumblr_lzlwtjiOFS1r9wu0bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m00dzw0eQb1qzoitoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0canins6V1qjsk0wo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m0canins6V1qjsk0wo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m0canins6V1qjsk0wo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m0canins6V1qjsk0wo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m0canins6V1qjsk0wo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m0canins6V1qjsk0wo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_m0scolc78o1rrwwbao1_500.png|''i fancy you'' tumblr_m0rzbpA3VC1qm3czio1_500.png|''save me a dance'' tumblr_m0rxhesqIb1qm3czio1_500.png|''Take a chance Caroline'' ''I'm to smart to be seduce by you''' tumblr_m0rcq4u9ep1rnlhbco1_500.png tumblr_m0qzu7x5Nh1r5wadbo1_500.png tumblr_m0qpjoHGfd1qe1a5po1_r3_500.png tumblr_m0qnihZjNS1rrq18po1_500.png tumblr_m0qcazQ6uM1r4hj5zo1_500.gif|damn you'r 'e y e s' tumblr_m0pqzsQ9o51r1nlfso1_500.jpg|''stay alive'' tumblr_m0pqzsQ9o51r1nlfso2_500.jpg|'stay with me tonight '' tumblr_m0p0bsfI671qbctpco1_r1_250.gif|soon i know you'll see tumblr_m0p0bsfI671qbctpco2_r2_250 (1).gif|you'r just like me tumblr_m0p0bsfI671qbctpco3_250.gif|don't scream anymore my love tumblr_m0p0bsfI671qbctpco4_250.gif|''KLAUS ALL I WANT IS YOU'' tumblr_m0skpwXC4X1qenvsho1_500.gif|i fancy you tumblr_m0skpwXC4X1qenvsho2_500 (1).gif tumblr_m0qv4fxoSS1r212jko1_250.gif|''There's a man.The only one of his kind'' tumblr_m0qv4fxoSS1r212jko2_250.gif|''He could've let you die once,but he didn't'' tumblr_m0qv4fxoSS1r212jko3_250.gif|''You should hate him with a passion,but you don't'' tumblr_m0qv4fxoSS1r212jko4_250.gif|You are his fatal weakness tumblr_m0qv4fxoSS1r212jko5_250.gif|...and he's your greatest guilt tumblr_m0qv4fxoSS1r212jko6_250.gif|But despite everything else,'you are each other 's redemption'' tumblr_lze6l1PNwZ1qawqe4o1_500.png tumblr_m0qlcuefyH1r212jko1_250.gif|So it was all a plan?The flirtation ,the kiss ...just lies tumblr_m0qlcuefyH1r212jko2_250.gif|Don't put the blame on me,Caroline.You know who you were dealing with. tumblr_m0qlcuefyH1r212jko3_250.gif|Well,i thought i knew better tumblr_m0qlcuefyH1r212jko4_250.gif|I thought i had seen something different about you,Klaus tumblr_m0qlcuefyH1r212jko5_250.gif|I was wrong and everyone else was right,you are unable to feel tumblr_m0qlcuefyH1r212jko6_250.gif|I feel.I care .That's the problem WHEN I'M WITH YOU,I CARE TOO MUCH Screen shot 2012-03-15 at 9.40.07 PM.png tumblr_m0uoj4RYpe1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0vucmP7lc1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0w56goWIM1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m0wz09BgSq1rroz2uo1_500.jpg tumblr_m02smexwVO1ro093ko1_500.gif tumblr_m11iwnKG6Z1r9gxdco1_500.png tumblr_m13f6fNAZn1r5ao6ao1_500.png tumblr_m11yg4bAZF1ro5n6yo1_500.png 539807_350492708326294_106345739407660_957844_304591233_n.jpg|Joseph and Candice-fanmade tumblr_m15bgjODiC1r3hnydo1_500.jpg|Klaroline vs Forwood Carolineifancyoyu.jpg|Caroline 00-101-Corting-According-to-Vampire-Diaries-Klaus.jpg 01-101-Corting-According-to-Vampire-Diaries-Klaus.jpg 3x14-Caroline-Klaus-klaroline-29105544-500-348.jpg 640px-Klaroline-klaus-and-caroline-29257732-2560-1920.jpg 418392_254617204628014_236743356415399_532548_180814265_n.jpg 422607_190288421081355_159457274164470_289465_433810338_n.jpg 423287_254572201299181_236743356415399_532408_707502620_n.jpg 760786596_740977.gif afe5aaf9001274d74f42980a.jpg balôla.jpg Dangerous-TVD-Caroline-Horse.jpg dlssd.jpg dressed-up-concerned.jpg dslskdddddddpizzap.jpg img-thingjgkvk.jpg img-thinging.jpg jennatumblr2.jpg Joseph Morgan as Klaus and Candice Accola as Caroline on The Vampire Diaries S03E14.jpg joseph-morgan-august-man-february-031.jpg K-C-klaus-and-caroline-28431611-500-500.jpg klaroli.jpg klaus-and-caroline-forbes-joseph-morgan-and-candice-accola-picture.jpg Klaus-Caroline-3-klaus-and-caroline-28260249-409-390.jpg Klaus-Caroline-Klaroline-In-Vampire-Diaries-PHOTOS.jpg Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-28352590-500-650.jpg Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-28984158-500-279.jpg Klaustemplate.jpg pizap.com10.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-S3xdfff14-Klaus-shows-Caroline-his-passion-for-paintings.jpg tumblr_lunxwjyWFn1r01m55.gif tumblr_lza019BpPs1rnjvhvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lznkexcwoY1r9jpszo2_400.jpg tumblr_lzvlddhm4w1qcpikno1_500.jpg Videos :thumb|right|270px :thumb|left|271pxthumb|left|270px :::thumb|right|269px :::thumb|300px|rightthumb|right|270px Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship